


Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: Childhood Memories [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wishes, Young, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Harry is 18 Louis comes over for Christmas.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

When Harry is 18 Louis comes over for Christmas. It’s the younger boys last Christmas while he’s living with his parents, but the Tomlinsons decided at the last minute to go visit some far flung relatives in America and although Louis was of course invited along, his boyfriend could tell that he didn’t fancy the idea of travelling, and so invited him over to spend the festive period with the Styles'. Although, to be honest, what with them having been friends for 14 years and boyfriends for 2 of them the two families have both become almost inseparable, and Jay and Anne are basically mothers to both the boys. Not that he needs a mother anymore because he’s an actual adult now who will be going off to uni in September after having taken a year off and that kind of fucking terrifies him. Until fairly recently growing up was a thing of the future but now, like puberty, it has hit him like a train. He contemplates all this as he stares out of the window on Christmas Eve, long after the rest of his family has gone to bed, although he’s barely taking in the twirling flakes drifting through the darkness outside as he takes the opportunity to mull over his thoughts. The idea of leaving his family home to live in a shared flat is a daunting prospect, as is not having anyone to do his washing for him, but at least he will have his partner with him to hopefully help him out. Plus, haven’t they been talking about living together for over a year now?

“Oh my God, it’s actually snowing at Christmas!” Harry almost jumps out of his skin at the unexpected exclamation behind him, but Louis’ arms quickly wrap around his waist as he rests his chin on the taller man’s shoulder – the height difference between them seems to be growing more and more every time he comes home, and he’s told the younger boy several times that he needs to stop growing before he dwarfs him!

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” comments the teenager with a smile that he feels his boyfriend reciprocate into the skin of his neck before he contradicts him playfully. “But it’s not Christmas yet, Boo! Don’t wish your birthday away so fast!”

“Only five minutes left,” mutters the newly 21 year old, sounding sleepy, and his companion turns to the clock to see that to his surprise it is indeed almost midnight.

“We should make a wish,” he decides suddenly, an idea springing into his mind as he watches one particular flake make its journey down to the ground outside the window and the sound of singing from the church across the road filters through the glass into the room. “When the clock strikes twelve.” His partner agrees like he does to everything the teenager says, and they stay there in peaceful silence for a moment until finally the church bells begin to chime and the two of them both squeeze their eyes shut and wish. Harry’s not sure what to wish for at first, seeing as he already has everything he wants in the form of Louis, but then the image of the two of them with a pram fills his head and before he knows what he’s doing he wishes for a long happy life together. Like the child he is, however, he immediately begins pestering the student to reveal what he wished for as well.

“But it won’t come true!” jokes his boyfriend before seeing how serious the 18 year old is and sighing. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room becomes tense and impatient as they both realise he’s actually going to say it aloud. “I wished…” looking up into Harry’s eyes, he smiles sheepishly but perseveres, “to marry you.” An audible gasp escapes from the younger man’s mouth at that as a hand flies to his mouth while the other reaches for his partner’s hand.

“Y-you want to marry me, Lou? Really?” His eyes are glistening with tears as it starts to dawn on him that this is really happening.

“Of course I do, you numpty,” assures his boyfriend with a wry smile, clutching their fingers together even tighter and deciding for once in his life to lay his heart on his sleeve. “Harry Edward Styles, I love you with all my heart. I’ve loved you ever since I first met you on the playground when I was 6, and I’ll still love you when I’m 60 and forever after that. I can’t imagine being with anyone else but you because you mean everything to me, and I know we said we would take things slow at uni, but I don’t think I can because you’re too perfect for that. I don’t deserve someone like you but I suppose I’m selfish because I want you anyway, forever and always. So, I suppose the only thing to say is… will you marry me?”

Then Louis gets down on one knee and takes out the ring he’s been saving for New Year’s Day but this is as good a time as any, and Harry cries and says yes, except maybe he screams it because suddenly the whole household is awake and when they all find out they can’t stop smiling and crying too, and the two of them can’t stop staring at each other because it feels like all their dreams are suddenly coming true. They might be young, but Harry’s pretty sure he’s already found his soulmate.


End file.
